


From Eden

by Haanami



Series: From Eden [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Demons, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Implied bottom Tony, M/M, Praise Kink, Swearing, Wet & Messy, because Steve can't keep his mouth shut during sex but Tony isn't complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanami/pseuds/Haanami
Summary: After patrolling the woods, Steve and Tony decide to talk about their feelings which leads to Steve making important findings about Tony.[Artby Tishawish]





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> My part for the 2019 Cap-Iron Man Reverse Bang! I was able to work with the lovely [tishawish](https://tishawish.tumblr.com/), which also beta read this and helped me grown has a writer. I'm really glad I was able to expand her idea into a full fanfiction that matched her vision!
> 
> Unfortunately I wasn't able to finish my draft and ended up only publishing a "prequel" to the actual fanfiction because of finals. However I'm currently working very hard on going through the draft, which is about 50k+ and editing it so I can publish it soon!

 

By the time both of them reach home after patrolling the woods, Tony’s sure that he won’t be able to walk again anytime soon. Steve had made him promise that he wouldn’t go flying around, which means that the second they arrive, he almost throws himself onto the couch in the living room, burying himself in the pillows that Steve keeps there and sighing in relief . He has no idea why he has to act like a human when there’s no one around to see what they do, but Steve asked him after all, so Tony does it.

“Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic?”

Tony slowly lifts his head from where it was on the pillow, and looks Steve directly in the eyes, the same way he always does when he asks him that specific question.

“Sometimes I think you make me tired on purpose, and not in a fun way.”

“Oh? How so?” There’s a smirk on Steve’s lips that shows that he knows exactly what he’s talking about and Tony certainly doesn’t remember him ever acting that way when they had first met. Although to be fair Steve had spent most of their first meeting passed out on the floor while Tony tried to figure out a way to get rid of the human.

In lieu of a reply, Tony decides that throwing a pillow at him is the best thing to do, however Steve is quick to grab it before it ends up in his face. Of course.

“You’re a demon,” Tony says, looking at the pillow like it had betrayed him on his mission to ruin Steve’s perfect face. The only thing Steve does is close the distance between them, making Tony fold his legs so both of them could fit on the couch.

“Don’t be mad.” Steve takes the couple of seconds that Tony is distracted to grab his hand and kiss it, which makes Tony freeze and blush, because if there’s something that he isn’t used to, it’s Steve’s need to show his affection in every way he can. There’s a difference between Tony flirting with someone and that person flirting back.

“I’m not mad,” he scowls, but he keeps his hand where it is, trapped in Steve’s. “I just don’t get why you won’t let me fly when it’s obviously the best idea.”

“Tony, I can’t stop you from flying, but I don’t want you to fly” Steve says slowly, reasonably, giving Tony all his attention, “because the last time you did, you ended up falling from exhaustion. I want to catch these hunters as much as you do, and I don’t want anyone else to get hurt but-”

His hand is trembling and the amount of force he’s using to grab Tony’s hand is starting to hurt, but he still doesn’t tell Steve to let go. Steve needs this, needs Tony.

Instead, Tony pulls him up from the couch and Steve lets himself be pulled, smiling at Tony like he’s the reason he’s still here to this day. The reason he’s still trying to do something good with his life and fighting to bring Bucky back. Sometimes Tony thinks that he doesn’t deserve Steve, and he still doesn’t believe that he does. Tony is still a demon after all, no matter how unbothered Steve seems to be about it.

He’s startled back from his thoughts when Steve touches the arc reactor in his chest, ever so gently, keeping his hand there, just as soft as he did the first time he had touched him there. And no matter how many times Tony explains to him that it doesn’t hurt anymore, never when Steve touches him, he still gets that look on his face.

“Why are you looking at it like that, dummy?” Tony asks.

Steve had asked him thousands of times to stop deflecting when it came to things like this, to stop lightening the mood and focus, but he doesn’t think he can do that when Steve has that look on his face.

_Tony remembers screaming, there was something buzzing in his ears, although he couldn’t quite picture what and his body was on fire. It had hurt, like there was something ripping him apart._

_At some point he’s sure he stops screaming, maybe because he can’t feel anything else or maybe because he just can’t scream anymore, his voice refusing to come out. And has Tony begins to slowly drift again he can’t help but welcome the darkness, anything to make the pain stop. The next thing he knows Steve is there, because Steve came to save him. And he’s never known such relief._

__

“It was my fault.”

“Babe, you know very well it wasn’t.”

Steve looks away, and Tony had learned that it didn’t mean he hated seeing what had become of his chest, but that it became a reminder for Steve, that he failed his duty to keep someone safe once again. “There was nothing you could have done.”

“I should have tried harder. God, I should have done so much more.”

“You brought me back,” Tony says, grabbing the back of Steve’s neck so he doesn’t look away, doesn’t think about all the mess that happened and how they have so much more to figure out.

Steve seems about ready to say something, maybe deny the fact that he helped save Tony from dying or participating in the weird fantasies the hunters might have had in store for him. Steve had done more for Tony than anyone had ever done, and so he kisses him, the easiest way to shut Steve up.

It takes him about five seconds to understand what was going on, and it still surprises Tony how easy Steve handles him when he’s floating, something he’s still very embarrassed about. Steve moves the hand that was on his arc reactor to the side of his hips and keeps it there. He can feel it shake where it connects to his flesh, maybe thinking that Tony might disappear if he doesn’t hold him hard enough.

He allows Steve to take the lead, letting his tongue slip in his mouth and explore. Tony gives back just as much as Steve does, tilting his head so he can reach deeper and enticing Steve to continue, letting him know that he wants this just as much, and Steve seems to understand, because a second later he’s grabbing his hips a little harder, just enough that Tony is sure that he will have a bruise later, and he moans, coming up for air.

“You are beautiful,” Steve says, kissing his neck, “stunning,” another kiss, Steve travels a bit lower and Tony turns his head but Steve grabs it and pulls him back, kissing him all over again, but this time their lips barely touch and Tony can feel his face heat up because this man is the only thing he can focus on while he’s on earth. If he didn’t know him well enough, Tony would say Steve was an angel.

However an angel wouldn’t look at Tony with the eyes that Steve has right now, always full of affection, but behind all of that, there’s the need for Steve to see him wrecked in a way that only he can do.

And Tony has no idea how he got this man to love him, to look at him the way he does, conveying so much from just a look.

“Want to take me to bed?” Tony asks, a smile on his face, because he really is in love with this human, more than he has ever been with anyone. And he _craves_.

“Can’t do that unless you stop floating, Babe,” Steve answers, and Tony is blushing all over again, can’t help it because he has no idea how to control whether he floats or not because his emotions are all over the place.

However, he still does his best to calm himself down because if there was something that Tony learned from the time they spent together, it’s that trying to get some action with a human and floating don’t go hand in hand. The bruise that Steve carried with him for the rest of the week was a reminder to them both of the lesson learned.

So they only go upstairs when Tony is mostly on the ground, and it is at the exact moment he controls his emotions that Steve is back to touching him, picking him up bridal style without any effort. It would be a romantic moment if he didn’t tripped on the stairs, trying to hurry into the bedroom and going two steps at the time. They make it safely to the bedroom somehow, Steve gently laying him down on the sheets before climbing onto it himself.

“I don’t see the point of you making me control myself when you planned to pick me up in the end,” he argues, trying to not get distracted by the way Steve is kissing his neck although it is a very persuasive move to make him forget about the whole thing.

“This and that are different,” he replies, still kissing Tony, making him shudder. He grabs Steve’s hair and pulls on it lightly, not enough to hurt but enough to make him look him in the eyes and let out a disappointed sound from the lack of touch.

“We almost fell down the stairs because of _that_ ” his tone is firm, but the smile on his lips gives him away and makes Steve smile too, trying to avoid laughing in Tony’s face but clearly failing at doing so, “and then I’d be the one having to take care of you because of a stupid accident.”

“I had it handled,” Steve scoffs,.

Tony wants to tell him that’s not how it works, that Steve could get seriously injured and he wouldn’t be able to heal him, but he just lets Steve get closer, keeping the hand on Steve’s hair, rubbing it instead of pulling just because he can. In the end, they end up sitting on the bed, Tony mostly on Steve’s lap, barely any space between them.

Steve lifts his head, has to if he wants to look him in the eyes and puts on a beautiful smile before saying, “don’t worry, I’m pretty strong.”

And then Tony smacks him on the head.

“You’re a child,” he says while Steve is laughs with his stupidly beautiful face. “I have no idea how we ended up together.”

“I can be very charming,” Steve says before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as an apology.

“You can be insufferable,” Tony corrects, but his hands are already on a mission to get rid of the other man’s shirt like it was personally offending him, grabbing the hem and quickly passing it through Steve’s head, who helps him halfaway.

Tony’s aware that he’s staring. Similar to what he had done the first time he saw Steve like this, and all the other times, but he can’t help it because Steve is amazing in so many ways, and Tony craves him more than he thought was possible. Steve can easily pick him up and manhandle him if that’s what he wants, and yet here he is, holding Tony like he’s the most precious thing in the world, like he’s breakable. Steve who risked everything for him, who killed a man with his bare hands to get Tony back. Steve. Steve. Steve.

He does his best to not follow the happy trail that starts right under Steve’s belly button and hides in the man’s pants, a couple of shades darker than his blondish hair. Tony has no idea why he wants this so much, can’t even put into words how much he wants him, the things he wants to do with him.

But he isn’t quite ready to tell him yet, how much he wants Steve to pin him down on the bed, grab his hands and fuck him so hard he won’t be able to walk tomorrow, not without feeling everything they had done the night before. Or how he wants to pin Steve down and suck his dick until he can’t handle it anymore, until he begs Tony to let him come and, when that finally happens, ride him until he does, barely able to control himself.

Not even Steve is ready to know this, Tony knows how much he loves him, how much he craves to bend him over and just fuck him until Tony’s body remembers his shape. But after everything that happened, he knows that Steve still feels guilty, fearful to touch him.

Which is why he takes Steve’s belt off slowly, giving him enough time to tell him to stop if he wishes to do that. Satisfied when Steve doesn’t move, only lets out a raspy breath and an ‘Oh God, yes.’ A sign that he wants this to happen, and that Tony can’t seem to be moving fast enough. When Tony gets to the fly of Steve’s pants, that’s when he finally moves, grabbing Tony’s hand. He’s ready to ask if there’s something wrong, if he wants to stop what they’re doing, when Steve grabs his own pants, taking them off himself in a rush and bringing Tony close to him after.

“Please,” he moans, adjusting his cock and closing his eyes for a second, trying to regain some control of this whole situation. Tony can’t help but stare. “Stop teasing me.”

“Sorry,” he isn’t, he really isn’t, not when it means watching Steve in this state. Nevertheless, he puts his hand on Steve’s and squeezes it, making him moan at the friction once again and that’s a sound that Tony could get used to hearing every day.

“God, you are so fucking beautiful,” Steve says, putting his hand on Tony stomach and slowly teasing him just like Tony did, lowering it until he reaches the cloth wrapped around Tony that does nothing to hide the erection he has. He stares at it, almost in a trance, a growl forming in his throat. And Tony loves all the attention he’s under, loves the stare that Steve gives him.

“Only for me,” he says lowly, “only for me. I don’t know what I would do if you kiss someone else”

Tony wants to explain that it only happened once and he was hungry at the time, could barely stop and think about what he was doing, but then there’s a hand on his ass, squeezing it just enough for him to yelp and adjust himself in Steve’s lap. Steve just smiles at him like nothing happened and Tony rolls his eyes before Steve is back on him again.

“Tony you need to tell me you want this,” Steve says as he bites his ear, which doesn’t help him think at all. “You need to-”

“I do,” he replies, not letting him finish because it’s a waste of time, “I fucking want to, just do it.”

That seems to switch something in Steve because a couple of seconds later, he’s all over him, the hand that’s grabbing his ass stays in place but the other one is suddenly touching Tony’s thigh, squeezing it before making its way to the cloth covering him and ripping it off, leaving his cock hanging out, visible for Steve to see and already leaving a shiny trail of precum.

Tony would have been more embarrassed about how much he loves this man, if Steve didn’t seem more focused on his cock, licking his lips like he was dying to suck him.

“Jesus, you-” there’s irony in there, with Tony being a demon and all, but once Steve gets a hold of his cock, barely squeezing the tip before he starts jerking him off a few times, he quickly forgets about it, can only moan like he’s ready to come on the spot. “You’re so ready. So needy.”

Steve jerks him off a couple more times before he finally stops moving his hand and Tony is pretty sure he would have come on the spot if he didn’t, which would have been embarrassing. He tentatively touches Steve cock, massaging it through his boxers slowly, and he can hear Steve’s breath catch just as his cock twitches, loving the attention he was being given.

He grabs a hold of Steve’s hips, grabbing his boxers with both hands and ever so slowly pushing them down. He enjoys teasing Steve, loves to make a mess out of the man that could easily overpower him if he chose too, not to mention the fact that Steve looks very cute when he’s desperate, barely controlling himself from leaving any marks on Tony.

It’s exquisite. Tony might be the one getting fucked _hard_ while moaning under Steve but there is no doubt that he’s the one in charge.

And by the way Steve cock jumps out of his boxers, the red tip looking so obscene with precum smeared all over it, a contrast to Steve composed face, he knows that Steve is well aware of this fact.

“You’re so big,” Tony states, keeping his touch light and trying to make as little contact as possible, making Steve arch his back to try and get closer to him so Tony can help him come. When he finally does touch, his hand wrapping around Steve shiny cock,, Tony feels light headed from all of it. “This would wreck me.”

Steve fucking moans at that, grabbing the back of Tony head and bringing him in for a kiss. It’s sloppy but Tony doesn’t blame him, knows Steve can’t focus on anything else except the hand that is on his dick at the moment. He still loves the way he kisses him, moans into it even if it’s mostly teeth, so Steve keeps going.

“This is only for you,” Steve says between the kisses, and Tony is too focused on the way his cock feels, how hot and heavy it is in his hand and how it would feel fucking amazing in his ass, pounding him in the best way possible, to notice Steve’s hand making his way up. More specifically, to notice Steve’s hand moving to his tail, grabbing it and rub it softly.

He moans again and tries to remember the last time something felt this good, but he can’t remember. It’s only when Steve stops rubbing his tail that he understands what just happened, the loopy smile on his face telling Tony that he made a huge mistake reacting that way because Steve isn’t going to forget that anytime soon.

“You’re really cute, you know that?” Steve asks, rubbing the end of Tony’s tail experimentally, where the base connects just above his ass and Tony can’t help but shudder at that feeling, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction of moaning, even if it felt really good.

“I know. You don’t need to tell me,” Tony smirks, just before jerking Steve’s dick again- still red and huge in his hand - just so he can prove a point.

Steve kisses him again, bringing them even closer together, until their chests are almost touching and then he pushes Tony forward just a bit more so their dicks barely touch each other.

Then, Steve moves to wrap his hands around both of their dicks and bring them together tightly around the heat of his hands and starts jerking both of them off. The other hand still focused on grabbing Tony’s tail. Tony responds by wrapping his own tail around Steve’s hand, letting him know how much was enjoying it.

Tony knows that there’s no need for him to use his tail, the fact that he’s been moaning non stop is enough for Steve to understand that he enjoys this, but he also likes Steve’s touch on his tail, how he runs his thumb over it gently, the opposite of what he’s doing with their dicks. It’s addictive, and he isn’t sure if he wants to stop all of this because the pleasure is too much for him to take, or if he wants to beg Steve to continue, to do it harder. Maybe it’s a mixture of both but he’s past the point of caring or thinking about it.

Instead he leans into Steve shoulder, going unnoticed simply because the man has is eyes closed in pleasure and Tony can’t help but think about how handsome Steve looks like this, lost in pleasure and biting his lip in a broken attempt to control himself.

He looks absolutely delicious, which is why Tony decides to lean into his shoulder and moan even when he isn’t used to being vocal in bed and is ashamed at the way he sounds because the face Steve makes is worth everything in the world.

“What was that?” Steve asks, clearly awestruck by Tony in a way that Tony finds absolutely stunning. Steve is aroused by his moaning, no, scratch that, Steve is close to coming because Tony just moaned in his ear. Fuck.

“What was what?” Tony asks back, feigning innocence. He leans back into Steve’s shoulder and moans all over again, right next to his ear, and Steve whimpers in response, not knowing how else to deal with the stimulation.

“You’re doing it on purpose,” Steve’s voice is supposed to be accusatory but it comes out strangled, a plea behind his words. He’s so close and Tony’s right next to him, so perfect and beautiful and just for him.

Tony wants to snark back, but he can’t muster the energy to make his mouth work, with how close he is to coming, and yet every cell in his body begs him to wait until Steve says it’s alright for him to do so, until Steve gives him permission.

A couple of seconds later, Steve changes the angle of his hand, moving it with intent, and Tony is sure that he’s close, loves the way that their dicks feel pressed together. And that is what pushes Tony towards the edge, tipping him over so he knows he couldn’t last any longer.

“I’m going to come,” he tries to warn, but it only comes out as a needy whine that make Steve curse under his breath, moving his hand faster. It doesn’t even occur to Tony that Steve’s hand is on his neck, grabbing it softly, Tony’s hand still wrapped around his arm.

Tony could sense that Steve was also on the edge and he has barely enough time to grab onto Steve’s back hard enough that he was sure it’d leave marks there, and moan brokenly on Steve’s shoulder before he feels the pressure building and then he’s coming, pushing his hips into the hand that is jerking him off.

His legs are trembling and he feels exhausted, yet Steve continues moving his hand.Tony knows exactly when Steve is about to go over the edge, because the hand on his neck tightens just that little bit, before he too, comes,dropping his head on Tony shoulder and breathing heavily.

“Thank you,” Steve turns his head, kissing Tony on the neck and making him shudder,, still too sensitive in the wake of his orgasm. Still, he doesn’t complain. “You were so beautiful, you were perfect. God, look at you right now.”

Tony makes a face at that and although Steve laughs, the look of adoration never leaves his eyes. He’s pretty sure there’s something wrong with the human because Tony surely doesn’t deserve all the affection he’s getting.

“Are you blind? I have cum on my chest, Steve.” He touches some ot it, mostly to make a point but also because it is really starting to bother him as the afterglow slowly disappears. Now it just feels disgusting and sticky on his skin, Tony can’t wait to shower before it starts drying on him.

Steve seems to come to his senses because he looks at Tony with great concentration, and then at the come on his chest, and then back at Tony before he smiles wider and grabs him by the hips, something that’s getting really old.

“You’re absolutely right, we both need to take a bath.” And without waiting for a response, Steve picks Tony up in his arms all over again, causing him to yelp in surprise.

“How many times do I need to ask you to stop doing that? You’re going to get both of us killed one of these days.” Tony doesn’t tell him that he enjoys being picked up by Steve, because that could very well be the end of Tony. Steve would never let it go and would take every opportunity he had to tease him about it. That’s something that Tony’s going to take to his grave, in a manner of speaking.

“Yes, I love you too.”

Tony glares at him, trying to make Steve understand that he’s being serious, but the man just keeps smiling, clearly not letting Tony’s protests get to him, and marches into the bathroom like they were on a mission.

 

“I’m going to leave the water running and quickly grab some towels.”

Before Tony can tell him that he’s more than capable of doing both those things at once, seeing as he’s a demon, Steve’s already bolting out of the room. It’s a funny sight, although no one else but Tony is there to see it, him standing in the bathroom waiting for the tub to be full while Steve just ran back into the room, buck ass naked, to grab a towel.

He finds himself laughing at this whole situation; they’re being chased by dangerous, high class hunters- something that’s mostly Tony’s fault - and somehow Steve is either dumb enough or brave enough to willingly put himself in this whole situation. And yet, here they are, getting ready to have a bubble bath in a tub that barely fits the both of them in it.

It’s so domestic that he can’t help but wonder; Steve hasn’t known him for very long, doesn’t know what Tony’s done and what he will do, and it’s with slowly dawning realization that Tony knows he would die for this man. This man that seems too naive to understand the whole situation he’s gotten himself into.

Sure, Rhodey is going to kill him the second he even suspects that Tony’s fucking - well not exactly fucking, it’s not just that anymore - , a human, instead of trying to get as far away from him as possible.

And yet, while standing in the middle of the bathroom, hearing the water fall into the tub, there’s nothing telling him that he shouldn’t feel happy right now, after all, Steve is supporting him through all of this instead of leaving him the second hunters tried to take him with them.

He doesn’t need to turn around to know that Steve’s back, standing in the doorway and likely watching him. Even if it weren’t for their contract, Tony would still be able hear him from miles away. They’re so different from one another, not meant to be together.

It means he shouldn’t lean into Steve touch when the man rests his hands on his stomach, his chest pressed against Tony’s back. It’s an intimacy that he isn’t used to - one that doesn’t show signs of turning into anything sexual. Steve is only touching him to ground himself. It also means that he shouldn’t give more access to Steve when he kisses his neck, shouldn’t be familiar with this act or the fact that Steve may love kissing him there.

But he still does all of that and wants to do even more. In the middle of the night, he pictures what it would be like if he stayed with Steve on earth and lived the fantasy that they both created in the woods. Would Steve be happy if he decided to stay? A few months ago they both hated each other.

More importantly, what would Tony do about the hunters? If Steve got hurt fighting one of his battles? What if Steve died because of him? Or of old age? _It happens_ , he tells himself, _humans are fragile and it is going to happen to Steve one day_. There’s nothing he can do about it.

He puts his hand above Steve’s, trying to stop thinking about the ‘what if’s’. It helps, even just a little, and Tony is back to himself, the only evidence of him ever having those thoughts is the small tremble of his hand.

“Are you planning on drenching the floor?” He asks a couple of seconds later, a mocking tone in his voice to mask his fear.

“What do you mean?”

He knows that Steve likely drifted off, maybe he’s thinking about what Tony was thinking, maybe he’s thinking about Bucky, but when he finally comes back from his thoughts and understands what Tony means, he’s quick to turn the faucet off. “You could have turned that off yourself.”

“You’re welcome,” he replies, sarcasm always helps him in these situations after all, and besides, Steve doesn’t seem to mind that about Tony.

“Just get in here with me, please,” and he does, because Steve is already in the tub and looks to be on his way into force Tony into the bathtub along with him.

“I didn’t picture you has a needy guy.” They’re face to face, it would probably be easier if Tony had sat in front of Steve, his back to his chest, but he’s way too tired and he likes to watch Steve’s face anyway, so he stays where he is.

“Only for you,” Steve replies with a smirk and Tony just smiles at him, too relaxed to be embarrassed about the cheesy line. He’s growing used to it, in a weird way.

Steve doesn't need to tell him that, Tony already knows that there isn't anyone beside him that Steve loves the most. But then again, Steve is the only one that he loves too.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://hiantemo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
